Can't Be Young Again, But You Can Be Imature
by Ike-Broflovski-Fangirl
Summary: this is about jamie kelly when she is and adult and how everything changes. I love the books and I've wondered what it would be like if they were adults. ENJOY!
1. ANGELINE PINSETTI!

I look out the window of my house. Cars pass by. Once I would have gone outside and throw eggs at them but I'm too old for that now. It's been years since I last wrote on your face dumb diary. I read all of the stupid things I used to write about middle school. But I will never be that immature again. I've grown up now. Angeline isn't even apart of my life so why did I care about her so much back then?

Me and Isabella are still friends. Colette is doing great, her and Chip are married with three perfect kids. I used to think she was a foreigner because she was from another school. When I was a kid it all made sense but now who cares.

So now I head out to walk my neighbors dogs. I recently got a new client and I can't be late to meet them and their dog. So here I go.

You wouldn't believe who my new clients were. First I saw the perfect face that seemed familiar but the blond hair was the least bit shimmering. "Jamie? It's so nice to see you I haven't seen you since high school" She squealed. Her squeal was the same extremely loud blondie squeal that I recognized. "Uhh? Yes" I finally replied. "I'd like you to meet my husband Mike," Angeline giggled. I peered at him for a long time. He was **MIKE PINSETTI. **But it didn't make sense Angeline used to be beautiful and now her hair was shorter and complicated.

"Do you remember Hudson?" Angeline asked batting her still very long eyelashes. "Uhh, him?" I questioned. "Yeah he's such a skater now" She commented. "I guess he never grew out of his skater style" She added. "OH?" was my answer. When I was younger I would have tried to come up with a cooler comeback but I'm too mature to worry about impressing my old school mates.

"Um, I need to meet your dog" I reminded her. "Oh yes, This is my new dog" Angeline coos picking up a small beagle. It reminds me of stinker who passed away in high school. But its stinkers fault for aging seven times faster than a person. "Jamie, I also named her stickybuns" Angeline giggles. She handed me a leash and me and stickybuns headed out the door as we went to pick up the other neighborhood dogs.


	2. Hot Date

Remember last time I had written on your face I had met Mrs. Angeline PINSETTI! I could hardly believe it. Isabella is convinced it's just part of her evil scheme to rule the world someday… or is it possible that Angeline is now _normal? _Anyways enough about Angeline let me write about today.

Today I was at an arcade with some guy who asked me out on one of those date websites. But I wasn't too interested in the guy I was with or the arcade I was at until I saw HIM. **HUDSON RIVERS? **He was much cuter than the last time I saw him, which was at graduation.

Actually I was on my way to the bathroom and he **TOTALLY **tripped me! I nearly fell face first into the trash can. _Nice going Jamie. _I muttered to myself.

"Jamie Kelly?" He asked helping me up. "Hudson?" Was my reply, I must have sounded like an IDIOT to him! Then he did something strange, he HUGGED me!

"So, Um, Hi Jamie, Uh, It's been a while" He blurted out. _Why is he stuttering? _I wondered. "Well, Um, we should go, Um, see a movie sometime—Just as friends though!" He added.

"Hey Rivers over here!" one of his friends called from across the arcade. "Call me!" He said quickly, writing his number on a slip of paper and he handed it to ME!

"I can't call him" I complained to Isabella later. "Why not? He said just as _friends _didn't he?" She pointed out, which I hated her for. I didn't want to go. I didn't want to end up falling in love with him again.

**I CALLED HIM. **I know dumb diary you probably think I just made the stupidest mistake of my life. _But _**ISABELLA CAME WITH US!** You might think that's a bad thing but this went _extremely_ well.

We went out for dinner(at burger king), but Isabella left us alone for a while to go talk to some random dudes standing near the bathroom. And…

**HE SAID MY HAIR LOOKED LOVELY! **I could hardly believe my ears! (It's funny the older I get the cornier I write) AND! We're gonna go out next week to the movies, without ISABELLA! The downside to that is we're going to see a _romantic_ movie, unfortunately for me. (So much for trying not to fall in love with him again!)

I've got to go to walk the dogs now. I'll write again after my second date with _Hudson Rivers! _Wish me luck! (or um write me luck I guess, dumb diary)

P.S.

Angeline Pinsetti is…

**PREGNANT!**

_That's all for now!_


	3. Author Talks (Not a new chapter)

Wow uh, guys...

I started writing this when I was 13.

I'm 17 now, and haven't kept up with the books and apparently there's like a new school year now?

I don't think I'm gonna end up updating this... but maybe if people ask more.

I really enjoyed writing this when I did and I'm honestly really surprised that it has so many reviews. I mean, the books are pretty good but, I didn't think this would be that popular.

I'm honestly... really surprised. I don't even remember what this fanfic was about, so I'll have to re-read it and maybe re-write it.

If I ever finish the books then maybe I'll continue, but like, books are really expensive and I'm poor.

If I get maybe... 10 requests to continue after this then I will.


End file.
